


De verdad

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Pensar en decir algo y decirlo al fin son cosas por completo diferentes. Pero una vez ganado el impulso necesario, es imposible detenerse.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	De verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer y único Potter!Lock 😄, no recibido mucho amor en wattpad 💔 (por eso no me he animado a escribir más)... Pero a mí me gustó cómo quedó así que por eso lo publico aquí . Lo siento si realmente es muy malo 😔.

Sherlock se Apareció en medio de su sala del 221B, mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensaba en su diminuta chimenea, de no ser por ella habría llegado por la siempre confiable Red Flu. Suspiró. Tenía cosas más importantes a las qué prestar atención. Como primer lugar; John, que se encontraba tranquilamente dormido sobre su sofá, con un libro sobre el regazo roncando ligeramente mientras estaba en marcha un caso que, si bien no era como los demás, merecía aun así toda su atención. Cosa que obviamente no iba a poder hacer si su compañero insistía en holgazanear al mismo tiempo en que él trataba de hacer su trabajo.

Detuvo su mano poco antes de mover a John, entendía que su trabajo en el San Mungo acaparaba casi todo su tiempo por lo tanto, tal vez, puesto que no necesitaba ahora mismo de un medimago, pensó en dejarlo dormir un poco más. Rápidamente fue a la cocina, dentro había dejado un termo muggle repleto hasta el borde con café negro combinado con unas gotas de su poción favorita; veritaserum. Sonrió al ver el cilindro sobre la mesa, el barón Gruner soltaría todas y cada una de las cosas que Sherlock quisiera escuchar, y él solamente tendría que grabarlo, presentarlo ante la señorita Violet y cerrar por fin este caso. Fácil.

No obstante, nada más poner una mano sobre el termo, Sherlock notó una grave falta de contenido. Resopló, hizo un recorrido mental sobre si realmente lo habría llenado la noche anterior y, al estar completamente consciente de sí haberlo hecho, un escalofrío recorrió diez veces su espalda. Regresó a la pequeña sala. Observó más atentamente a John. Se acercó, fingió no pensar en los suaves, finos y besables labios a los que se estaba acercando, a un centímetro de que su nariz tuviera contacto con la comisura de la boca de John, pudo oler, aparte del delicioso aroma de su piel, la perfectamente reconocible esencia del café.

Durante poco más de tres minutos, un debate interno muy acalorado tuvo lugar en la corte del palacio mental de Sherlock. Resolvió que, después de todo, aún tenía otros tres frasquitos llenos de veritaserum, por lo tanto no debía molestarse con John, pues tampoco es como si le hubiera avisado antes sobre el contenido extra en el termo. Pensó también en muchas, por no decir cientos, de preguntas que podría hacerle estando bajo los efectos de la poción, pero simplemente no podía llegar a la conclusión adecuada a ese problema. 

Si despertaba a John y le hacía al menos una pregunta, las demás saldrían de su boca sin un atisbo de culpa. Por otro lado, se dijo, tampoco es como si luego no pudiera hacer que John lo olvidase. Resopló. Definitivamente, oportunidades como esa no se presentaban dos veces en la vida, tenía muchas dudas y claro, si algo no salía bien, el Obliviate siempre era una buena opción.

Suspiró quedamente, sentándose en su sillón frente al medimago, aparentando tranquilidad, empujó con su pie la pierna contraria. Ante esos profundos ojos verdes, su corazón se saltó un latido, pensó entonces que no daría marcha atrás.

—Hey... —saludó John, restregando su rostro y ocultando un bostezo. Sherlock apenas ocultó su sonrisa, le gustaba ese gesto—, ¿cómo te fue con el barón Gruner? 

—Mejor de lo que esperaba... John, el café que dejé en el termo, ¿tú lo tomaste? —El medimago asintió, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su asiento dejó el libro en la mesita de al lado. Sherlock pensó por un segundo en decirle la verdad sobre el extra mezclado con la bebida, pues tal vez lo que John diría más adelante no eran cosas que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, sin embargo, su corazón ya había sido golpeado las suficientes veces en su vida como para saber que al final la verdad, fuera cual fuera, le quitaría un gran peso de encima. 

—Sí, necesitaba estar despejado, sé que era tuyo, pero no tenía tiempo de hacer el mío en la mañana —respondió John, con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios. Una vez más Sherlock pensó en detenerse, no, se dijo, no retrocedería—. ¿Tienes ya un plan para enfrentarte contra Gruner? 

—Necesito aún más información para pensar en algo, he llamado a Johnson, él está en contacto con los más bajos niveles del submundo, si hay algo sobre el barón que haya que encontrarse, será él quien lo haga. 

—¿Crees que realmente haya algo? Sherlock, la señorita Violet está totalmente encantada por Gruner. Aun sabiendo todo lo que él ha hecho, lo prefiere incluso sobre su propio padre.

—Sin embargo hay una cosa John, una cosa sobre la que ningún ser viviente puede permitirse ignorar. —John arqueó sus cejas, totalmente intrigado. Sus ojos le regalaban a Sherlock ese brillo de impresión que tanto le encantaba—. Solo imagínalo John, piensa. Esa persona, a la que más admiras, a la que más amas, esa persona resulta no ser finalmente quien tú crees que es. —John sonrió tontamente.

—No puedo imaginármelo... tú no eres una farsa Sherlock. —Sherlock tragó fuerte, aquel comentario le había golpeado directamente en el pecho. Esta era su oportunidad, pensó, si no lo hacía ahora quizá más adelante se arrepentiría. Dejó su varita sobre sus piernas, lista para cuando se atreviera a preguntar.

—¿Me admiras John? —El medimago soltó una ligera risa, acompañada de un muy tenue sonrojo.

—Eso es algo que ya sabes.

—¿Me amas John? —Sin pensarlo, se aferró fuertemente a su varita. Había crecido dentro de él una enorme masa de intriga, duda, anhelo y culpa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sherlock —respondió, componiendo en un gesto el hecho de que Sherlock debió haberlo sabido desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no obstante a pesar del sonrojo que abarcaba sus mejillas. Su mirada enfrentada a la de Sherlock golpeaba aún más sus emociones ya entorpecidas. 

En ese momento, Sherlock cayó en cuenta de que no había planeado sus movimientos si John llegara a corresponderle. Obviamente no había contemplado realmente todas las opciones. Y ahora por su estúpido error saber cómo reaccionar era la menor de sus preocupaciones comparada con recordar cómo se respira. Definitivamente no estaba haciendo drama, pero no estaba preparado para reaccionar ante la victoria, es más, de no haber estado casi seguro de ser rechazado, jamás habría despertado a John.

¿Qué haría? Desde luego, estaba feliz al saber que su compañero compartía sus mismas emociones, más no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso. No es que tuviera alguna experiencia, y claro, la teoría en estos casos no valía para algo. Desde luego que no estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No obstante, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en borrar de la memoria de John esos últimos minutos y pensar en un buen plan para que, con el medimago fuera de los efectos del veritaserum, pudiese Sherlock enfrentarlo correctamente, pues en este instante, el quedarse sentado mirando al punto muerto delante de John no estaba diciendo nada a favor de su cordura.

No podía ser él quien se avergonzara más que John, por lo tanto, no veía más opción que un Obliviate. John se preguntó qué es lo que estaba planeado hacer Sherlock mientras este le apuntaba directamente con la varita.

—Obliviat... —Solo un segundo antes de que la palabra completa saliera de sus labios, John había apartado de un movimiento su mano para inmediatamente enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y juntar sus labios con los de él. En ningún momento después John dejó que Sherlock se apartara, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía de puntillas, su boca se movía suavemente, guiando los labios contrarios. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de avanzar, no dudó en introducir su lengua dentro de la cálida boca de Sherlock. 

Cada vez que alguno de los dos debía tomar aire, el otro le obligaba a continuar a penas un segundo después. John lentamente fue guiándolos hacia su sofá, con sus brazos aun rodeando el cuello de Sherlock y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura, luego de unos fascinantes minutos, en donde sus labios se habían hinchado ligeramente, el medimago por fin los detuvo. Sherlock no quería saber cómo es que se estaba sintiendo tan eufórico solo por unos cuantos besos, no obstante, quería averiguar cuanta euforia podría albergar su cerebro, por lo que pronto alcanzó una vez más los labios de John. Justo cuando tomó aire, el medimago colocó su frente contra la de él, deteniendo su intención de regresar a su boca.

—No me hagas olvidar esto, Sherlock. —Este, hincado sobre el suelo, no pudo reaccionar correctamente durante los siguientes tres segundos.

—Te he obligado a confesarte John, el café... —Sherlock estaba realmente dispuesto a hacer las cosas correctamente, desde luego no lo haría si se tratara de otra persona, pero era John y cuando se trataba de él, Sherlock siempre intentaría ser mejor. Sin embargo, parecía ser que esta vez John no quería ninguna explicación.

—Se lo que había en el —le cortó el medimago, mirándole directamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes. En ese instante, ya ninguna palabra pudo salir de la boca de Sherlock, no solo por la sorpresa sino por la traviesa felicidad que se dibujaba en los gestos de su –definidamente ahora– amante—. Esta mañana no pude mentir sobre por qué no he dormido más que unas horas en estos días. Recordé el sabor extraño de tu café y supe de inmediato de qué se trataba. Sé que no fue a propósito —dijo, antes de que Sherlock pudiera empezar a defenderse—, así que dejé pasar los efectos, solo tome un par de tragos, por lo que no tardó demasiado. 

—¿Por qué entonces...?

—¿Por qué te hice creer que lo había tomado todo? —John pareció pensarlo largamente, luego de besar la mejilla de Sherlock, confesó—No sabía qué preguntas me harías sabiendo que yo no podría mentirte, el escenario ya estaba puesto, por lo tanto era el tiempo perfecto para averiguarlo. —Sherlock se sintió estafado, más luego de recibir otro beso, se sintió ligeramente feliz por, esta vez, haber perdido contra John. 

Después de todo, cambiar una vitoria por una recompensa de ese tamaño, es una oportunidad que no se encuentra dos veces en la vida. Y Sherlock, definitivamente, no iba a dar marcha atrás. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y darme la oportunidad! 😚❤️💕💞✨


End file.
